1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new entrainment pump for viscous fluids which, by utilizing the dragging action of a moving member dipping into the fluid, said moving member possibly being a component of the actual apparatus in which the pump is to act, achieves effective and reliable pumping by means of a simple static element of low cost and minimum overall size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the known art, to pump viscous fluids such as those used in lubricating the crank arms of rotary dobbies and looms, use is generally made of gear or lobe pumps in which two rotating members expel the fluid to be pumped between them.
Said known entrainment pumps have however a series of drawbacks which make them costly, difficult to assemble and in particular bulky, this latter drawback being very important especially in the field of dobbies in which, as is well known, the available spaces are truly minimal. In this respect, such mechanical pumps require a drive which is generally distant from the points to be lubricated, so that said points have to be connected along complicated paths by long and unwieldy connection tubes. In addition to precision manufacture they also require bulky couplings for connecting the pump to said drive, this further increasing costs.